


A Sapphire Sin

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Letters Between Lovers (Vergil and Reader) [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Regret, Runes, Sad, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Vergil returns to Devil May Cry after a mission for rest. What he finds is everything but...
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Letters Between Lovers (Vergil and Reader) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699183
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	A Sapphire Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuzztacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/gifts).



> Well this is the last of this series. I had fun writing it. A dive into the mind of Vergil (well from my perspective, hopefully I got it right. I was quite obsessed with the man for a while. I've moved on slightly but I do still have a small soft spot for him) that is very introspective. Thank you to Fuzztacular for poking me into doing part 2 and 3. Without you they would have never happened! 😅😜🥰

Vergil opened the doors to Devil May Cry after a short mission to take care of a few lesser demons. It wasn't a big job, but it paid fairly well. Quite suddenly, a familiar scent crossed his senses. He knew that scent! That was your perfume!

Vergil quickly flicked on the lights in the main room and scanned over it quickly. Then his eyes landed on a black katana with a red be-ribboned hilt. One that was...very similar to Yamato. Vergil froze as he looked down. That katana was called Cosmos...and it was stabbed right in the middle of the floor...in the middle of the letter he had just written not three days ago.

Vergil's heart shattered. You had been here. You had been here and hadn't even talked to him. You had also left behind a gift that Vergil had made specifically for you to show how much he...well. He didn't know how to express how he felt at the time but he had meant the Cosmos as a gift of courtship.

A manner of asking you to be his. And now you had left it behind with the additional slap in the face of stabbing it through his letter. You hadn't even bothered to open his letter. Vergil almost robotically walked over to the Cosmos and fell to his knees in front of it. This was a finalization he guessed.

You leaving Cosmos here must mean you wouldn't be coming back to him. A gloved hand slowly reachedup to touch the Cosmos' blade, but before Vergil's fingertips made contact, a droplet of water hit his hand. A confused look took over Vergil's face. How could he get water on his hand? It didn't rain inside.

Suddenly, there was another drop, and another, and another, until Vergil realized. They weren't raindrops...they were tears. He was crying. For the first time in an unknown number of years Vergil, eldest son of Sparda, was crying.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I never meant to do so much wrong by you. I have been a fool and always will be."

Finally Vergil's fingers found their way to the blade of the Cosmos and he ran them carefully over the edge.

"Like this blade, you deserve so much better than my soul that is tainted in so much sin and blood."

Then Vergil curled his hand around the blade and slashed his hand open so that the blood ran freely from his hand.

"You deserve so much better than the tainted blood of my body."

Red runes on the Cosmos' blade began to light up and glow in an old, ancient script.

"But I can't let you be without protection."

Swiping a few tears off his face, Vergil traced some of the runes on the Cosmos. In a flurry of black flames, Cosmos disappeared and Vergil was left alone as he had been for so many, many years.

"I'm a fool. Such a damn fool. Power hungry, blind, petulant. Everything. Too blind to see what I had right before me.

What was right there staring at me in the face...until she was gone. Gone and too far away for me to get her back. This is what you get Vergil. This is your punishment."

More tears slid down Vergil's face as he stared down at the spot where Cosmos had pinned down his letter. Reaching out, he picked it up and put it in his pocket. Shaking his head, Vergil walked up to his room then shut the door. He needed to be alone. 

* * *

_'It's true that devil's do cry. In the rain or otherwise. Their hearts can be broken. Their souls torn asunder. When they lose someone they care about with every fiber of their being, it could drive that devil mad._

_A family member lost could send the devil into pure insanity. But if a devil loses someone who they have loved since the moment they first set eyes on them. Someone who captivated them with just a mere laugh, a smile, a mere whisper of their name. Even just a gentle touch to their arm. If a devil loses someone like that, may whatever God the people around him believe in, have mercy on their souls._

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly enough as I said this is the end of the series. I hope you enjoyed and found it to be interesting. Feedback would be appreciated. It does help any aspiring author to learn quickly and grow. Which is really what I'd like to do. So if you would!!😉  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
